The Day of McGiva
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: War has come to Washington... Ncis and Mossad... will McGee and Ziva survive the fight to reconcile... or will they perish. warning character death.


The Day of McGiva

(Welcome to the finale… I hope you enjoy)

Ncis was silent… Agents were locked and loaded… the building was in lockdown, Gibbs was at his desk going through the drill of unloading his sniper rifle and then reloading it… Ziva was sharpening her knife for the days ahead… Tony was talking to Abby and Ducky down in her lab and McGee was at his desk looking over his SIG.

Blood pumped through the veins of all the Ncis agents in the building… the Marine's joined them bringing ammo and weapons to all the Ncis agents, the FBI had joined the fight too… Gibbs briefed everyone on the situation and Vance called his family and sent them out of town into the countryside… everything was soon going to hell.

McGee typed away on his computer when he saw Ziva walking over to him "Hey McGee" she greeted silently "Can we talk please?" she asked and he nodded to her.

They walked into an old room conference room and Ziva locked the door behind her before turning to McGee who had his back to her "McGee" she whimpered and he turned to her "What is it Ziva?" he asked her… his voice was soft as he spoke "Things are going to get bad… soon" she walked closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek "I know" he looked at her curiously "I just need to tell you how I feel" and he pulled back straight away "Don't even say it" he pleaded to her "Don't" he turned back from her and he whispered "how can you say you love me… after you broke me" he whispered brokenly, she closed her eyes at his words "because you're the only man I could never live without" she turned away and walked towards the door before glancing over her shoulder "I know you will never forgive me" she let a tear fall freely "I understand… just know this" she unlocked the door leading back to the bullpen "I will never stop loving you" she declared to him before leaving their alone to think about everything.

Ziva came back to the bullpen and saw every agent was gazing at the window… she gulped when she saw the horror on their faces and she turned to look out and gasped by the sight that greeted her… Choppers… attack choppers.

McGee was locked in his own world when a loud explosion and machinegun fire rocked the building, he looked around and he dived to the ground in time to dodge the missile smashing through the wall. He drew his SIG and got to his feet 'Let's do this' he walked out the door which was now in pieces as the machinegun fire from the chopper's weaponry sent volley after volley of devastating machine gun and missile fire. McGee had aimed his gun at the cock pit of the one chopper and fire.

The world slowed down as the gun exited the barrel… the bullet cutting through the wind at impossible velocity as it penetrated the cockpit and smashed into the pilots right eye, Blood splattered onto the windows of the chopper killing the pilot instantly and the vehicle span out of control. McGee watched satisfied as the chopper span round in circles before the blood drained from his face, the chopper was spinning towards the window where he stood.

He had span around and ran as the chopper smashed into the building… the force sent the junior agent crashing into the wall with a loud thud… he looked up and the rear propeller had dislodged and was now spinning at him. McGee rolled to the right and the propeller missed him by inches… he couldn't help but chuckle as he checked himself to see if he was indeed alive and luckily he was, the other choppers was firing on the building constantly and the sound of Mossad agents were coming from the stairs… McGee's attention was drawn to MTAC… He grinned mischievously as he made his way but something caught his eyes from the corner… he looked and he froze… Ziva lay there… her face dirtied… her clothes torn and burnt… he checked her pulse and smiled… she was breathing.

Gibbs and Tony were busy providing cover fire for the evacuating civilian's from the half destroyed Ncis base… the marine's and FBI agents both made sure that everyone was on board… Abby was with Ducky clutching her hippo tightly to her chest as the sounds of gunfire and explosions racked the ground around them… Gibbs clipped the rear propeller and the chopper was smoking.

McGee had carried her to MTAC and slowly began to type away at the computer 'CODE 11… RAPTOR 2-1 AND RAPTOR 3-7… REQUESTING MISSILE BARRAGE ON NCIS HEADQUARTERS' he had sent the coordinates and soon it was answered… he had 3 minutes to get himself and Ziva out of there before they were blown to kingdom come.

He picked her up and took one last look around "Ncis has fallen" he whispered before walking away… he took the elevator ride down to the main entrance… Mossad agents were on the upper levels… so he had been ok to move to get her to safety.

Gibbs and Tony looked back at the entrance from a safe distance when they saw McGee carrying a battered and torn Ziva in his arms… the next thing shocked them a lot more… the sounds of jets had gotten closer and the Mossad Choppers was hit by missiles and soon the building was bombarded by missiles from the American RAPTOR jets that flew over… killing the Mossad agents inside… the bombardment didn't stop McGee who was now heading towards Gibbs with Ziva in his arms.

They had looked back at Ncis and Gibbs patted McGee on the shoulder before they loaded up and moved away from the destroyed building that was their home.

The battle had let up… both sides had suffered heavy casualties. McGee had gotten Ziva to the medical centre and made sure she was safe and they gave him a soft smile letting him know she was safe… he smiled and planted a soft kiss on her head and she moaned his name… he grabbed the M4 carbine rifle from a locker and continued the fight… the sound of the exploding cars sounded in his ears and he ran through the streets looking for survivors… Tony had followed him to watch his back. Mossad agents attacked them both which they dealt with swiftly… The marine's and FBI agents joined Vance and the remainder of the Ncis agents and they engaged the enemy as McGee and Tony one by one searched the buildings looking for survivors.

Gibbs was laying on the roof tops with his sniper in hand as he fired on any of the Mossad agents, McGee had decided to go back since they could find no survivors but something came from behind him… he was surprised by a lone Mossad operative who used his lightning fast Mossad training to disarm McGee… he groaned in pain and kicked the enemies feet from under him… The enemy agent got to his feet and attacked… both were locked in a battle to the death… The Mossad operative drew his knife and McGee was ready, they both struggled with each other… he had caught McGee's shoulder with the knife but McGee didn't care, he had broken the enemies hand and took the knife firmly before shoving it through the Mossad operative's head killing him instantly, McGee was tired from the fight and he fell back against the wall and sat there breathing heavily.

McGee sat there for a while as he regulated his breathing but the sound of a twisted laughter came from the corner a few metres… he knew that laugh anywhere… Eli David.

He was right… the familiar man in the white suit had revealed himself "It was a quick victory" the old man grinned bright smoking his cigar.

"You have not won yet old man" McGee declared returning to his feet taking the knife from the head of the agent he had killed and Eli grinned taking his knife out.

They both stood there before Eli attacked first swinging his knife at the junior agent who was ducking and dodging from side to side… McGee brought his fist into the old man's face who stumbled as blood dripped from his nose… McGee chuckled "Feeling your age old man" he taunted and got the answer he wanted, Eli was attacking more viciously swinging his knife at the agent who was ducking and sliding to the side before swinging his knife catching Eli's right ear.

Eli screamed as his right side had become death from the knife that sliced his ear off, McGee had looked around for his M4 carbine which was laying comfortably a few metres away from where they were, he smiled as he made his way towards it but he had not realised that Eli had now drawn his gun and aimed it at McGee.

Tony had turned the corner and saw the gun aimed at McGee's back. Everything slowed down as he ran… McGee heard the sounds of Tony screaming and turned seeing the gun Eli had drawn but was unprepared for the next action that made his heart break… The bullet left the chamber and slowly headed towards its target… soon the bullet hit a different target… Tony had dived in front of McGee and took the bullet… McGee used the distraction of Tony and threw the knife through the air which impaled itself in Eli David's head… the war was over… Ncis had won.

"TONY!" McGee bellowed rushing over to the agent… tears poured down his eyes as he looked at the motionless agent.

The bullet had entered his chest cavity and hit Tony's heart… Tony Dinozzo had died.

McGee picked up his senior agent and carried him back towards the medical centre which was filled with agents and marine's holding the now surrendered Mossad agents.

Gibbs looked down from the building standing tall with the sniper rifle in his hands… he smiled watching as one by one the Mossad agents surrendered themselves.

In the distance Abby and a newly recovered Ziva looked at the figure approaching slowly… it was McGee and he was carrying a dead Tony in his arms… Abby gasped as tears engulfed her eyes, Ziva watched McGee as he took one step after another… Gibbs joined them and his eyes filled with tears while Abby fell to her knee's crying loud like a dying angel, Ducky's eyes were filled with tears which were falling freely… McGee looked like hell… his body was battered and bruised… his clothes torn… knife wounds in his shoulder, nothing was ever going to be the same.

Aftermath:

3 months later:

McGee sat in his new desk in the Ncis mobile command centre while the base was being repaired… McGee was exhausted as they all finished their paperwork… 2 months ago they had attended the funeral of Tony and their apartments were finished except Ziva's who was now sleeping on her desk.

Ducky had spoken to McGee afterwards and he realised something… Life was too short to hold on to the mistakes of others. McGee got to his feet and slowly made his way towards the woman that held his heart.

"Ziva" I shook her gently and she groaned tiredly looking at McGee.

He smiled and caressed her cheek "Let's go home" he kissed her cheek and her eyes filled with tears.

"Ok" she whimpered as she gets to her feet and she held his hand as they got to his car.

The drive was silent as they reached their apartment.

He opened the door and let her enter first before him… he locked the door behind them and turned towards her… she looked nervously around before locking eyes with McGee.

"We will take it one step at a time… you can sleep in the spare bedroom" he pointed to the door next to his bedroom and she nodded "thank you" she whispered to him before heading to bed.

As the months passed; their relationship was slowly progressing into something brighter… one day Ziva came home and smiled at McGee who was working in the kitchen, he smiled and pulled her into a gentle kiss… it had taken a long time for McGee to trust her… she was patient with him… she accepted responsibility 2 years back and now McGee needed to work on his trust in her… the nightmare's was the worst… Ziva heard him whimpering her name and Tony's while he slept… it broke her heart to see him so broken… she hated herself… and the drinking started… McGee came home and saw a drunken Ziva passed out on the couch completely drunk with bottles of beer and vodka all over the table.

"Ziva" McGee called out and she groaned out with drool hanging from her mouth… he bite his lip to stop the laughter from taking over… until she turned away from him with sadness in her eyes.

He went over and she jumped when he touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me" she whimpered "I don't deserve you" I hung her head in shame and guilt and he shook his head… they talked and that was the first day… soon Ziva was drunk again shouting at McGee to be angry… to hit her… to scream at her.

"If you want to be hit…. I could get Sarah to do it… you got a lot of making up with her" he smiled but it never reached his eyes… after 2 weeks of handling a drunk Ziva and the nightmares he took her to a psychiatrist so they both can get everything off their chests… Ziva had been sober for 2 years straight… Soon they were both married and Ziva retired from Ncis which surprised the hell out of McGee… when he got home, she was standing there with a beaming smile "I'm pregnant" she grinned bright and he pulled her up into a tight hug but then pulled back "Whose is it?" he joked to her and laughed when she glared at him… he stopped and apologised for the tasteless joke… let's just say he had to do a lot of making up to do that night.

5 years later… they had conceived another 3 children after the first was born and McGee was happier than ever… so was Ziva... they were married had a family… to them life was perfect…

From the ashes of their love… the phoenix rose and their love revived.

(I hope you enjoyed the finale of the last in the second trilogy following the pairing of Ziva and McGee… I will be doing a lot of McGiva fan fiction in the near future… enjoy)

Lycanboy666


End file.
